


Breathe

by Lullabymoon



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-07
Updated: 2010-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-17 15:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lullabymoon/pseuds/Lullabymoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She can't breathe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by prompt 16 at the [new years drabblefest](http://community.livejournal.com/where_no_woman/67767.html#cutid1) over at [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/where_no_woman/profile)[**where_no_woman**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/where_no_woman/).

Christine can’t breathe. The announcement barely came out this morning, the esteemed Dr Korby announcing to the world his attainment of that which will make his standing complete: a fiancé and a wedding date.

Why then is it that she finds him buried deep within someone else, in what is supposed to be their bed?

There might have been a part of her that had known, at least suspected, but it hurts all the same to see the sight of them, still flushed, sweaty and not in the least bit apologetic.

The next morning there is an apology in the paper, that to their deepest sorrow Dr Korby’s fiancé was given the wrong name. Christine doesn’t see this; she is too busy struggling to breathe.

It’s not until she is out in the vacuum of space that she can finally breathe freely again.


End file.
